


Advice

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [41]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Relationship Advice, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He receives great advice, whether he wants it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend Hohenheim returned to Resembool with Ed and Al after the Promised Day. :)

On his way back home, he stopped for a moment, watching as the sun fell and gave way for the moon to find its place in the sky—enjoying the simple scene.

"Edward." His peace was shattered the instant he heard  _that_  voice calling him.

"What do you want, Old Man?" he said, turning around.

"Can't a father keep his son company?" The golden man stood a couple inches taller than Ed, eyeing him from behind his glasses.

A scowl took over the young man's face. "Not  _you_ ," he spat.

Hohenheim tried again. "I know I haven't been here for you like I should have, but please, give me a chance to get to know you. That's all I ask for."

 _Ed, you should try to talk to him, he_ is _your dad after all. Plus, what do you have to lose?_ Her words echoed in his mind, and with a deep sigh, he gave in. "Fine."

His father closed his eyes and let a smile grace his lips at his son's acceptance.

"So, what do you want?" Ed asked, interrupting Hohenheim's thoughts.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to talk to you," the older man replied while removing his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt. "I haven't really gotten the chance to have a real conversation with you since  _that day_."

"Right." The young man wasn't sure where to start. "Then, uh…"

Fortunately for him, his father seemed to have an idea. "Alphonse tells me that you are in need of some advice."

Ed cocked an eyebrow. "Advice? Advice on wha—" He fell silent for a moment as realization hit him. "Dammit, Al."

His father let a chuckle escape him as he put his glasses back on. "It's alright, Edward," he said, placing a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "Back when I was your age I had many crushes—"

"I don't have a crush!" He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, obviously not liking where the conversation was headed.

"You  _don't?_ " Hohenheim eyed him suspiciously, clearly dubious of his denial.

"No!"

"Well, Alphonse says otherwise." He smiled knowingly. "He tells me you have feelings for Pinako's granddaughter."

At his rebuttal, Ed turned various shades of red. His jaw dropped, unable to produce a coherent sound while he gaped at his father in disbelief. "He-He told you…  _everything?_ _"_ he exclaimed, once his brain began to function correctly.

"So it's true, then." His father chuckled again, amused.

Ed's eyes went wide, his eyebrows raised.

He'd been caught.

"Edward." Suddenly, a stern golden gaze landed on the young man. "Honestly, do you have feelings for Winry or not?"

He looked down at his shoes. "Well…I…"

"Ah, you're hesitating. That means you're not sure."

"No, that's not it," he replied, placing his hands inside his pockets and taking a deep breath. "I know how I feel, and it's  _not_  a crush. It's something stronger than that… something I can't really describe…"

"Love, perhaps?" A smile lingered on his face, catching Edward by surprise.

Gulping down his embarrassment, he replied with a quiet, "…yeah."

"Then, what's the problem?" his father asked. "Why won't you tell her?"

"Because I don't know how!" he whispered, frustrated. "Every time I try, the words just seem to get stuck in my throat!" He sighed. "When I was trying to get Al's body back, I refused to waste time on things like these. I thought they were trivial and unimportant, but now… now I'm not sure  _what_  to do!"

"Hmm…" Hohenheim looked deep in thought. "You know, if you're not good with words, then you should simply show her how you feel. Demonstrate it."

His brows furrowed. "Easy for you to say, Old Man."

"Yes, I guess so." His father smiled. "I don't think you have to worry, son. I'm sure Winry only has eyes for  _you._  During my time in Liore, she spoke very highly of you." The young man's eyes lit up at this new information. "She's also a remarkable young lady, one who cares a great deal about you and your brother."

"Yeah," he said with a warm smile. "I know."

"Plus, I'm sure you'll make each other very happy, just like your mother and I." His golden eyes veered down the fields of Resembool, lost in his own memories. "You better take good care of her."

"You keep blabbing on as if she was already my girlfriend," he shyly protested.

"Well, she'll hold that title someday, right?"

Ed blushed a bit at the comment. "I, uh, hope so."

"Then stop hoping and actually  _do something_ , Edward. That's the only way you'll succeed." He turned and began to head back to the yellow house. "With enough determination, you can accomplish anything, and I know you will, son."

That advice, unbeknownst to his father, the young man kept deep in his heart.


End file.
